Se Busca
by Fabiola.H.J
Summary: Ella buscaba respuestas, no solamente por su misión, sino también por sus propias razones… (Portada por "Jenny Heidern")(Clasificación T. Por menciones de muerte implícitas)


_Notas: __Esto en un principio lo iba a desechar. Solo que me pareció que la trama era algo interesante y aquí está. Además, le debo todo esto a Jenny Heidern, sin ella esto no lo hubiese completado. De verdad mil gracias. _

_Resumen: __Ella buscaba respuestas, no solamente por su misión, sino también por sus propias razones…_

.

Las calles cada vez estaban más solitarias que casi ni los autos aparecían transcurrir. La lluvia era torrencial; algunos resplandores entre las nubes grises dando la señal de truenos que amenazaban, ni siquiera habían personas caminando en la vereda soportando el diluvio o con algún paraguas. Solamente, se encontraban dos personas debajo de la lluvia que no les importaba si se empapaban, tampoco la suave brisa fresca de la baja temperatura. Ninguno de los dos retrocedía, sus miradas eran fijas y manteniendo un aspecto indiferente pero a la vez amenazante hacia el uno al otro. Ya sea orbes color rojo de sangre o el azul del cielo.

Leona lo miraba con los brazos caídos pero siempre alerta. Iori Yagami no era nadie para tomar a la ligera, ella misma era testigo de algunas de las muchas atrocidades e inmundicias que el tipo enfrente suyo era capaz de hacer. Lo había perseguido por meses, y finalmente lo tenía enfrente.

La joven militar no lo había perseguido solo para hacerle pagar. No. Lo busco por algo más, necesitaba respuestas. Hacer justicia era lo menos importante, Iori Yagami había asesinado a personas que –a opinión personal- se lo merecían. Pero esa era la cuestión.

_¿Porque?_

No tenía ningún sentido. Y lo que hacía que se replanteara la pregunta, era porque el tipo la había salvado en más de una ocasión. Siendo que ella es capaz de haberse salvado, pero sus acciones le daban dolores de cabeza e insomnio por las noches. Iori pudo asesinarla ya que para su punto de vista, Leona siempre terminaba vulnerable ante él. Y, la pregunta seguía siendo la misma

_¿Porque?_

El silencio era incómodo. No podía ser de otra manera. A Leona le sorprendía lo bien que Iori podía mantenerse. Era tranquilo, su mirada no mostraba más que aburrimiento, una máscara de hielo que no mostraba nada y el par de labios perfectamente en una línea recta, el mismo rostro de pocos amigos y de completa indiferencia sin importar quien le estorbaba. Sabía que ella tenía que hacer el primer paso, podrían estar perfectamente en la posición actual por horas y nada saldría de él.

― ¿Porque? ―se pregunta, manteniendo su contacto visual con él. Ahí estaba. La simple pero maldita pregunta que la atormentaba

Se había sentido incomoda todos esos meses. Era absurdo, tonto que una simple acción la volviera vulnerable. Era humillante, porque un par de ocasiones lloro, buscando algún sentido aparente hasta dudaba de su propia fuerza, serie de habilidades que aprendió durante tantos años, solo por ese movimiento en falso se sintió como una novata de nuevo. Aun no tenía sentido razonable para llorar, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Recuerda la ocasión en que la salvo y no se molestó en mirarla. La enfureció. El tonto no le había dirigido la mirada, como si ella no fuera nada, no fuera nadie, solo lo hizo por sentirse obligado en salvarla; ella es Leona Heidern. La soldado de los Ikari Warriors, la mejor de su rango. Para que luego llegase Iori Yagami y la haga ver como una damisela en apuros y eso lo sintió en actuar en contra de su voluntad.

Lo odiaba.

La pregunta no hace nada para romper el aire tenso, Iori se mantiene impasible y sin contestar, la posición de él se mantiene y eso hace que Leona apriete los puños. De nuevo. Como si no fuese nada. Se sentía ignorada, invisible sin escuchar alguna respuesta, esperaba por lo menos algún comentario.

El sonido de las gotas que impactaban contra el suelo, se hacían un poco fuertes por cómo se acumulaba charcos de agua a su alrededor. Ninguno de los dos se movía para refugiarse del diluvio.

―Debe de haber una razón por la cual lo haces― Intenta de nuevo.

En ese momento, Iori da el mínimo indicio de que no es una estatua, hace que relaje su postura un poco dejar ver una media sonrisa socarrona de su rostro.

―Sencillo Heidern― responde y Leona no puede evitar ver como el agua de lluvia pasa por la curva de sus labios ―. Matar es mi negocio y el negocio es bueno. Así de simple― Concluye Iori rompiendo la postura que tenía momentos atrás.

"_¿Acaso, está mintiendo? ¿Porque hace eso?" _pensó, inclinando un poco su cabeza. Vacilaba, se sentía confundida porque no se imaginaba que Yagami tendría otra profesión.

Para Leona eso debería ser algo, pero no significa nada. Sabe que debe cuestionar. ¿Para quién trabaja? ¿Cuánto le pagan? ¿Porque lo hace?

Esas preguntas son para un interrogatorio y ella no está nada interesada en las preguntas anteriores, esto no es profesional. Es personal. Este mal y Leona lo sabe, es su misión después de todo, asegurarse que Iori y de otros nombres; el papeleo sobre el perfil de este sujeto no estaba completo, solo recuerda que odiaba la violencia pero no se imaginó que mataría a la gente sin importarle nada.

Para el agente Heidern es importante la información.

Para Leona nada significa al menos que sean respuestas.

―Pudiste matarme en más de una ocasión―dijo Leona con voz amenazante ―.Sabias que estaba detrás de ti, sabias que en el menor descuido te atraparía― Continúa dando un par de pequeños pasos más cerca ―.Me salvaste de morir.

Leona da un gran respiro y sabe que lo siguiente seguirá sin ser respondido.

― _¿Porque?_

Iori mantiene la mirada con ella. El rubí de sus ojos la hace estremecer, la sonrisa anterior desapareció y la máscara estoica aparece de nuevo, la observa de pies a cabeza. A veces se detenía en el uniforme militar que lleva; una blusa negra, pantalón militar de mezclilla entre verde y marrón, chaleco un poco abierto del mismo color, y sus botas negras. Se dio cuenta que esa mujer no se moverá de su camino porque insistía en saber su nueva profesión.

La joven por un momento cree que se va a marchar, que le dará la espalda y la dejara igual. Pero él no lo hace, simplemente la mira sin interés o parecía estudiarla en silencio por notar el movimiento de sus ojos al mirarla tan detenidamente.

―No trabajo gratis― El simplemente responde.

Levanta un poco su cabeza para verlo, porque sus palabras volvieron a captar su atención y la joven militar sabe a lo que se refiere. Hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto por comprenderlo.

Él no la matara hasta que alguien le ponga un precio. Fue tan fácil y sencillo. Era la respuesta más razonable y para Leona seguía sin significar nada. No sabía sí, era porque fue tan simple o por la decepción de que a él no le importaba.

―También me gusta el juego del gato y el ratón― Habla de nuevo Iori y se sorprende cuando se le acerca al rostro suyo ―.Y Además. Me gustan las caras bonitas― Lo último lo dice con burla.

Leona debería sentirse amenazada pero el sentimiento nunca llega, al contrario, en automático cierra los ojos cuando Iori toca suavemente los labios con los suyos y no puede ocultar el suspiro de decepción cuando el beso nunca llega. Se sintió estafada pero no lo admite, tampoco sería necesario una vez que ese ligero gesto la delataba, como si lo necesitaba.

Siente la respiración de él que ya no está en su cara, y esas manos no están tocando su rostro como le hubiera gustado que continuara. Debería sentirse mal por ser de nuevo vulnerable, pero esa mísera acción ha respondido a su pregunta. Por ahora.

―Te Odio― dice Leona con un susurro, que es suficiente para que Iori escuche.

El simplemente sonríe divertido y Leona no quiere más que morderle la boca para borrar la diversión. Yagami siente que su misión por hoy ya fue completada con éxito, sobre todo encontrarse con la princesa Ikari para comprobar algo que sospechaba; de eso se trata el juego del gato y del ratón. Atrapar al otro. Esa joven lo atrapo en la zona del delito pero era su turno de atraparla, el círculo vicioso que comenzó desde aquel momento de recibir una simple misión.

―Estaré en Milán, Italia la próxima vez. No tardes tanto―dijo el pelirrojo, que da media vuelta metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. ―. Tal vez recibas la respuesta completa ―dice por ultimo antes de dejarla sola.

Ella debería detenerlo, es su trabajo después de todo pero no puede.

Tal vez la próxima vez.

O Después de esa próxima vez.

Porque necesita todas las respuestas para estar bien.

FIN

_Notas: __Bueno ahí está, dime que opinas. Tal vez y pueda agregar una segunda parte para completar. La frase que dice Iori "Matar es mi negocio y el negocio es bueno" hace referencia a el primer disco de Megadeth que tiene ese mismo nombre. Por cierto, esta mañana me entere que el líder de mencionada banda tiene cáncer de garganta. Por eso lo subí hoy._

_Y de nuevo, gracias a Jenny. Mi celular todo desactualizado y mi portátil descompuesto también te lo agradecen. _

_Abrazos._


End file.
